Common Defense Pact
Nile River Coalition +15 other countries |opponents= Winslow Accord |battles= }}See also: Common Defense Pact The Common Defense Pact, or CDP, was a collective defence treaty signed in 2036 by Russia and several European and Asian nations. The CDP was the military complement to the Trans-European Treaty, the regional economic organization for Central and Eastern European states. The CDP is considered to have been motivated by Russia's desires to maintain influence over military forces in these areas as well as act as counter-weight to the political machinations of the United States. The Winslow Accord was established in 2037 as a reaction to the CDP, and rivals the CDP in it's reach across the globe, often encountering allied forces in regional conflicts. The existence of these new intergovernmental bodies saw the onset of the Third Cold War. Formation After the collapse of the European Union and the near-collapse of the Euro in 2025, Poland became the first ex-EU state to sign new trade deals with Russia. The Warsaw Purchase would return Poland into solvency and offered energy security in return for political support for Russia. This treaty would form the basis for similar treaties signed with Hungary, Romania and the Czech Republic in 2026, followed by Bulgaria, Finland, Kazakhstan, Greece and Ukraine a year later. Russia formalised these treaties into a single Trans-European Treaty in 2027, thereby officialising the new Russia-Europe power block. The political weight of the new block was a major factor in the dissolution of NATO in 2028, whilst even more nations joined the fold. Growing Confidence In 2030, the first non-European nations joined the block with Angola, Nigeria and Pakistan all signing the Tran-European Treaty, each bringing their substantial petroleum production and mineral wealth in return for assurances on its manufacturing sectors, which were starting to suffer due to the Recession of the Poorest. Russia was also flexing it's military muscles with this new found support. In 2029, they shot down an ageing US telecommunications satellite to demonstrate to the US that it's missile program still posed a credible deterrent. The US would destroy a rocket carrying 3 GLONASS satellies two days later under the pretence of an accident. In 2031, the Lomonosov Incident highlighted the two sides increasing competition over under sea mineral and oil rights. Birth of the Common Defense Pact To the surprise to western Europe, Germany would sign the Trans-European Treaty in 2032, bringing with it ti's own fiscal base, as well as pledges of membership from Austria and Italy. Iran would sign the treaty in 2036, following their condemnation of the US, China and Japan's naval drills in the East China sea, along with Russia and Pakistan. The Iranian representatives proposed that the existing treaty be upgraded to a full mutual defense treaty. Sometime after Iran's ascension, a vote passed (with Germany abstaining) and the CDP was born. Germany would withdraw from the CDP months later in protest. North Korea attempted to join the CDP along with Iran following a freeze in relations with China following the US-China drills. China would invade the nation not long after and replaced the leadership with a pro-Beijing puppet in Kin Jong-ho. Further Expansion 2037 saw further Middle East expansion, with Libya and Syria granted membership. After lengthy negotiation with the East African Federation in 2039 over mining rights for vast new reserves of Rare Earth Elements discovered in Kenya, the EAF would join the CDP, along with the rest of her Nile River Coalition partners in 2040. Italy would leave the CDP and join the Winslow Accord in 2041 over internal political changes. Yemen would join in 2051, followed by Somalia in 2052. North Korean Revolution In 2054, following the death of Kim Jong-ho, the CDP supported a coup by Jong-ho's brother, General Song, against the country's pro-China government. This was quickly followed by an invasion South Korea in a preemptive strike, which took the South Koreans by surprise. The attack was pushed back by South Korean and American Forces. When the North Koreans returned, pro-China nationalists and pro-unity rebel factions sprang up to usurp the loyalist government. The pro-China faction, would win the war. North Korea was restructured to be a one-party state with a mixed economy centred around North Korean nationalism. The failure of the CDP to place a pro-Russian government in charge was humiliating for the pact, and would be a key factor in the rise of Victor Sopot to the leadership of Russia in the 2060s. The Great Meltdown and Worldwide War against Atlas On April 28 2055, anti-western terrorist group the KVA launched a simultaneous attack on the world's nuclear power plants. Russia was worst affected with five of it's plants attacked, including one north of Moscow. Russia immediately initiated it's own lines of enquiry into the attacks, including military action within Chechnya, the home of the KVA. In 2057, the CDP would found the CDP Spetsnatz, to not just investigate the KVA within the CDP, but also to combat the WA, whom had created the Sentinel Task Force for the same reason. After some careful diplomacy, it wa agreed the two forces investigate their side of the alliances, but are free to share intelligence where needed. When the world's focus shifted from the KVA (after their leader Hades was killed in Greece) to the Atlas Corporation following CEO Jonathan Irons declaration of war, the CDP made steps to remove Atlas interests within the Pact, including a full on invasion of Bulgaria. The CDP also supported the Battle of New Baghdad by incarcerating Atlas forces scarpering into Iran. Several months following New Baghdad, a small Atlas force siege a major oil pipeline and pump station in Turkmenistan. It is unclear of the squads intentions for the siege, whether it was revenge of New Baghdad or to cripple the country, thereby providing an opportunity for Atlas to re-emerge. Russian Spetznatz forces would assault the pipeline and subdue Atlas. There was also rumours Spetznatz also engaged Atlas personnel in an incident involving a decommissioned nuclear ICBM silo in north-east Russia, but this intelligence is widely dismissed by Russia. Member Nations *Austria *Algeria *Angola *Belarus *Bulgaria *Cuba *Czech Republic *East African Federation *Ethiopia (NRC) *Estonia *Finland *Greece *Hungary *Iran *Kazakstan *Kenya *Latvia *Libya *Lithuania *Nigeria *Pakistan *Poland *Romania *Russia *Slovakia *South Sudan *Sudan (NRC) *Syria *Ukraine *Yemen Former Members *Germany (Defected to Winslow Accord in 2037) *Italy (Defected to Winslow Accord in 2041) Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 Category:Alliances Category:Russia Category:2030s Category:2040s Category:2050s Category:2060s Category:Czech Republic Category:Third Cold War